This invention relates generally to the field of woodworking tools, and more particularly to the field of accessories for setting the angle at which a stock material is presented for cutting.
Often times it may be necessary to taper a work piece. Wood working accessories used in connection with woodworking apparatuses are available to adjust an angle at which a work piece is disposed relative to a cutting element, such as saw blade. A woodworking apparatus typically includes a guide rail against which a work piece is positioned for guiding the work piece through the cutting element for cutting. A tapering accessory may be provided including an edge or surface between the guide rail and the cutting element, and the angle at which the accessory edge is disposed relative to the cutting element is adjustable in order to adjust an angle at which a work piece is presented for cutting.
However, many such accessories may include multiple moving parts to that can be cumbersome to use with woodworking apparatuses. Moreover, many such accessories are limited by the number of angles at which the work piece may be adjusted for cutting. Typically such accessories are capable of adjusting angles at 0.25°, and sometimes woodworking may be required to make more precise angled cuts. Accordingly, a need exists for a tapering jig or accessory for a woodworking apparatus that is easy to operate and provides for smaller incremental angle adjustments for more precise tapering of work pieces.
In addition, when using woodworking devices one may often work from drawings or plans that specifically identify angles for adjusting the cut angle of a work piece, and accessories include corresponding angle adjustments. However, one may work from plans or drawings that don't include angles or one may not use drawings at all. In such cases, a “run and rise” or “run over rise” calculation is made to determine a cut angle or an amount of material that needs to be removed from and end of a work piece at which a cut is finished. Once a calculation is made a line is drawn on the work piece representing the desired taper, and the cut is made by essentially “eyeballing” the cut along the drawn line. As expected such a procedure may lead to errors in the cut. The inventor of the subject invention is not aware of an accessory that provides a gauge or scale that includes adjustments for “rise and run” calculations or measurements.